plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Stand: Fog - Endless
Made by the new user, the one and only, new guy here, little kid hacker (Seriously, im a kid) Fadl3321mario AKA FadlMINECRAFT!!! Characters Peashooter Melon Pult Crazy Dave Zombies Lily Pad Puff Shroom Dr. Zomboss KingPlant300 (Creator of this story's name in PvZ) Tall-Nut Penny The Story Menu screen, minigames, last stand, hack. Ready... Set... PLANT! ---Can you survive an endless zombie attack?--- KingPlant300: Yes I can!! *Plants 6 melon-pults, 30 peashooters, 6 puff-shrooms and of course, tall nuts and lily pads* Melon Pult 1: Aaaah, a wonderful day! Melon Pult 2: Whats wrong with you?! It's too foggy bro!! Tall-Nut 1: I cannot see!! *Falls over* What?! Where am I?! Tall-Nut 2: *Sigh* It isn't called 'fog' for nothing... KingPlant300: The zombies are comin'! Plants! Do your thingy of shooting and hurling. Conehead: Brainz! *Cone falls off and retreats like a Yeti Zombie* Zomboni: *Car makes sound* Come onz, zamboni! *Explodes* ... Peashooter 10: *Shoots pea* Must... *Shoots pea* Keep... *Shoots pea* Lawn... *Shoots pea* Defended... *Faints* Crazy Dave: Wabby Wabbo. KingPlant300: C'mon peashooters and melonies! You can do this! Crazy Dave: Oooooooooh, a Yeti Zombie! KingPlant300: COOL!!! Yeti Zombie: Bwainz, bwainz, bwainz *Dies* Melon-pult 6: C'mon bros! C'mon! *Kills a buckethead* ---=Meanwhile, at Fantastic Foggy Fair Of Zombies=--- Dr. Zomboss: Grrr!! We are failing!! Little imp and 'o' mighty Giga-Gargaunter!! Attack 'em all!! Giga Gargaunter: Ok bozz, wi weel keell dem! ---=Back at the stand area=--- KingPlant300: Wha? Giga Gargaunter! Giga Gargaunter: Ur brainz r miiiiiiiiiiine! *Throws imp* Imp: Yeeeeeehaw!!!! *Hits tall-nut 5* Tall-Nut 5: Ow! That hurts! Imp: Giga Gargaunter!! Upgrade me!!! Giga Gargaunter: OKZ, we make u smartz *Throws Smartness Bottle* Smart Imp: Neeyahahahah! Acording to my studies a ladder is abble to by-pass this tall-nut with ease! And my hard-coat of metal will make me extremely resistant to damage! Neyahahah! *Climbs over tall-nut* Tall-Nut 5: Oh what!?!?!? Noooo! Peashooter 10!! Peashooter 10: *Wakes up from his fall* Wha? AAAAHHH!!! *Gets plant food* AWWW YEAH!!!! KingPlant300: Wait a sec, this is PvZ 1!! How is there plant food?!?! * Penny shows up* Penny: Hello there user KingPlant300, we come from the future to assist you. KingPlant300: Cool! *Giga Gargaunter dies* Giga Gargaunter: Me ded. ---=At Zomboss' lab=--- Zomboss: WHAT?!?! That machine Penny came with plant food and Giga Gargaunter died!* Another Zomboss appears from the future* Future Zomboss: Greetings, past fellow. Zomboss: And hello there my great future-self! Future Zomboss: I have taken the zombies from the future to assist you! Muahahahaha! *Brings in Pharoah Zombie*, theres more! Zomboss: Excellent!!! ---=Back at the stand area=--- *Pharoah Zombie appears* KingPlant300: WHAT?!?! PHAROAHS?!?! Penny: It appears Future Zomboss has been able to comunicate with the presenet Zomboss and are sending out tougher zombies for us to handle. Future Crazy Dave: Is my taco ready yet? Crazy Dave: *Gets the magic taco from level 3-4* Here. Future Crazy Dave: *Eats taco* Yum!! KP300 (Short for KingPlant300): Dave, this is no time for taco... Both Daves: WABBY WABBO!!! *A zombie colored laser fires at KP300 from a Zombie Zpaceship* KP300: AAAAAH!!!! Z300 (Zombie300): Bwainz!! KP300: Wait what??? *KP300 runs into the house until recoveration* Puff Shroom 1: I CAN FINALLY TALK!!!! Peashooter 10: Why didn't you talk before? Puff Shroom 1: Because KP300 scares me. Peashooter 10: Oh. *KP300 recovers and gets out* KP300: I'm back!! Puff Shroom 1: *While whispering* Why'd you ruin my fun... --=Back at the Zpaceship=-- Future Zomboss: No way, he recovered! Zomboss: Impossible!! Future Zomboss: Thats it, I'm sending my Prospector Zombie! Zomboss: And I'm sending my Digger Zombie! Both Zombosses: AND HE HAS NO SPLIT PEAS!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! To be continued... Category:Fanfics